


Assassin Au

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassin AU, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Tom is an assassin and his target is Harry.





	

The folder was rather small when it was given to him. The only thing inside was a name, address and short description of his next victim. It wasn’t the worst assignment he had ever been given. Sometimes, he is only given a name or a photograph.

Whenever Tom was assigned to kill someone, he liked to stalk them first. Get to know them and all their habits, that way it was all the more thrilling when he finally killed them. He could give the smallest details of each and every one of his targets. From the clothes they wore, their favorite foods, and even how they preferred to sleep at night.

For Tom, it was the most thrilling aspect of his job.

He arrived to the address late that night, just as the neighbors all settled into their homes. The lights were still on in the little house. He could see the shadow of someone walking around inside. Tom waited patiently in his car, he had done this enough times to know that he would be there a while.

Tom waited until all the lights were off in the house and he was positive it’s only resident was asleep. Then, he quietly snuck out of his car and up to the house. Unlocking the front door was easy, the fool did not even have an alarm system.

Once he was safely inside, he began his work.  First, he creeped into the master bedroom and found its only sleeping inhabitant. A man with dark hair was on his right side, back facing the wall, and breathing deeply. Tom crept in closer until he was a little more than a breath away from him. He noted every detail of the man’s face from the stubble on his chin to the way his eyebrows furrowed forward as though he were having a nightmare. To Tom, he was rather handsome to look at. Too bad he would never get a chance to tell him.

“Hello, Harry Potter,” Tom said in less than a whisper. “It is nice to meet you.”

When he was finished observing him from up close he began to work his way around the rest of his house. He placed small cameras in inconspicuous places where he was certain that they wouldn’t be noticed. There was at least one in every room so that there was no chance that he would miss something.

Tom even took some small things from around the house; A picture of Harry in a suit and tie at a friend’s wedding, a shirt he had left lying around, and a piece of paper that he had written his grocery list on.

Finishing up the last camera, Tom took one last sweeping look around the house and left as quietly as he came. There was not a shred of evidence left to the untrained eye that would show that he was there.

The next day, Tom followed Harry to his work after observing him getting ready for the morning. He watched as Harry woke up late and rushed his way through getting ready, even skipping his breakfast to do so. From the reaction of his coworker, Tom observed, this was a common occurrence.

Tom was able to hack into the workplace cameras and observe him from there. What he found out, was strange. Usually, Tom did not question an assignment, he would take them and they would be dealt with easily enough. But this one, was confusing him.

There was nothing remarkable about the man, other than his looks. Day after day, he went to his work ate lunch, hung out with his friends, and then went home alone only to start the whole thing over again the next day. On the weekends, he would take a walk around the park and sit on a bench under a rather large tree until the park became too crowded for him.

He could not figure out why someone so _ordinary_ would have a hit on him. As far as he could tell, there was nothing even remotely interesting about him.

Of course, he did have all the information he needed to take out his target, but Tom was too prideful. He _needed_ to understand what was so fascinating about this person.

Saturday morning, Harry had finished his walk around the park and was sitting on his favorite bench like always. He loved this time in the morning. There was hardly anyone else around and he was able to watch the local wildlife wake up and wander about before the crowds scared them off.

“Mind if I sit here?” A voice asked him politely. Harry looked up and saw a deviously handsome man standing near him.

“Um…sure,” Harry nodded and the man sat down oddly close to him on the bench.

“I was just taking a walk through the park and this looked like a lovely place to sit,” the man informed him.

Harry just nodded and with nothing to busy his hands with, looked away awkwardly.

“Do you come here often?” The handsome man asked.

“Usually on the weekends,” Harry confirmed. “It’s quiet here in the mornings.”

“I can see that. It’s very peaceful, I can see why you enjoy it.” The man gave him one of his most charming smiles, and held out his hand for Harry to shake. “I’m Tom by the way. Tom Riddle.”

“Harry Potter,” he told him while accepting his handshake.

“Hello, Harry Potter,” Tom said with a grin. “It is nice to meet you.”

The two sat there and talked about nontrivial things. Once or twice, Tom observed how Harry’s green eyes lit up when he made him laugh or how he would put his hand to his lips when he said something shocking. To Tom, Harry was the most expressive person he had ever met and it unnerved him.

As the Park began to fill with people, Tom noted now uncomfortable Harry became. Surprisingly, he did not want to stop their conversation. He could not tell if it was because he was so fascinated by talking to his target or if it was Harry himself making him not want to leave.

“Well, I really must be going,” Tom stood up and said reluctantly. “It was wonderful chatting with you.”

“Wait,” Harry grabbed a pen and a scrap piece of paper from out of his pocket, scribbled down something on it, and then handed it to Tom. “If you don’t mind I would like to see you again.”

Tom took the piece of paper and instantly recognized the handwriting. He had never had one of his targets willingly give him something before. Never had the opportunity to truly talk to them and get to know them in their own words.

“Sure,” Tom smiled. “I would love to see you again.” Unfortunately, Tom realized how true those words were. He technically wasn’t even supposed to be speaking to him. He had been warned when he started to not get attached to the targets, and now he knew why.

If he were to kill Harry now, then he would never figure out why it is he felt so drawn to him now, or why, as he walked away from the park, he could feel his heart beating faster as he looked at the sloppily written phone number in his hand.

Tom knew one thing, no matter what choice he made, kill Harry or not, he would be making one of the biggest decisions of his life. Hopefully, he would choose the one that most benefited him.

“However,” Tom thought as he took out his cell phone and began dialing the number. “There is no reason I have to choose today.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to send me a prompt, find me on tumblr!  
> BigJellyMonster.tumblr.com


End file.
